


Mr and Mrs Petrie

by solanummm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e15 Arcadia, F/M, First Time, I mean cmon they'd have shared a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solanummm/pseuds/solanummm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But an angel had come down to earth in the form of Walter Skinner and assigned them this case, and he knew he'd kick himself if he didn't at least try to see if she'd call his bluff. Just one night sleeping next to Scully, where he could pretend that was his life, his day to day life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr and Mrs Petrie

'Cmon Laura,' Mulder patted the bed, curling up in the mountain of cushions he'd piled by the head board. 'We're married now.'

'It's Scully, Mulder.' Her face hardened into a mix of exasperation and amusement.

'That's Rob to you, _Mrs Petrie. ___' He grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows. 'Come to bed.'

'The bureau has policies on agents of the opposite sex consorting like that Mulder. I'm not going to risk my job because you want to tease me.' He could tell she was attempting to stare him down, but at 5'2'' without heels and wearing a green face mask, it was like being confronted with an angry puppy.

'I'm actually not teasing you Scully - what if one of our new happy-go-lucky neighbours breaks in here to make us breakfast, and finds me asleep on the couch? What are they going to think then? Rumours will start to fly, and any pretense we were trying to keep up about our happy marriage will fall to pieces. _Plus ___we know that people have gone missing from this house and it'd be safer if we stuck together in the same room.'

He knew that the likelihood of one of the neighbours getting in was actually probably pretty slim, but an angel had come down to earth in the form of Walter Skinner and assigned them this case, and he knew he'd kick himself if he didn't at least try to see if she'd call his bluff. Just one night sleeping next to Scully, where he could pretend that was his life, his day to day life.

'Then I'll drag some cushions in here and sleep on the floor. They're hardly going to come into the bedroom.' She was tugging at the sleeves of her dressing gown nervously, not making eye contact with him, and he couldn't tell what was going through her mind. Suddenly his whole idea seemed like a very stupid childish plan.

'No no, it's fine. I don't want you sleeping on the floor.' He sat up slowly. 'I'll go grab some cushions and bring them up. Did we put an extra duvet in the removal van?'

Scully looked up from her dressing gown, a slightly lost look on her face, as if she'd been miles away. 'No, that's not fair on you.'

'Scully,' He grinned at her, 'I don't own a bed. I'll be perfectly ok on the floor.'

'I'll feel bad if I take the bed and you have to sleep down there.'

He shrugged 'I don't see that I have another choice.'

She quirked her head to the side, regarding him for a moment, and then started to head back into the bathroom. 'Looks like we're sharing a bed for the night then, Mr Petrie.'

Suddenly Mulder felt wide awake, and lying there, waiting for Scully to come back out, he could feel his heart beating faster, as if he'd been pumped through with adrenaline. He arranged the pillows so there was an even spread for both of them, removing his trousers, but keeping his top on, and got under the duvet.

She emerged wearing a tank top and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, the face mask gone, and Mulder drank her in. She looked so beautiful and homely at the same time, and he realised that the whole sharing a bed idea was a terribly bad one, because he couldn't only sleep next to her for one night, and not want it again and again. And yet, despite the heart ache he knew he was about to cause his future self, he wasn't going to stop her getting under the covers with him, and falling asleep with her with in arms reach.

'We couldn't have the neighbours thinking they had a scandal on their hands Rob.' She started advancing towards the bed, her eyes on his, a curious smile on her face. 'Couldn't have them thinking I didn't love my husband.'

He watched her almost slackjawed as she hopped onto the bed, and instead of slipping under the duvet, straddled his hips.

'Scully?'

'Who's Scully?' She placed a hand on either side of him, leaning over him so that her hair fell in two curtains on either side of her face. 'Have you been having an affair?'

She fixed her gaze on his lips, slowly leaning down, and he wondered if she could feel his heart about to explode. This was a kiss that she would actually remember, in her actual timeline, and he'd waited so long for this.

Scully stopped, and leant down next to his ear. 'How's that for teasing, Mulder?'

He spluttered, raising his eyebrows in surprise. 'You're awful.'

'Awful how?' She chuckled lightly, and swung herself off the bed, lifting up the duvet so that she could get under. Mulder moved back to make a little space for her.

'I thought -' He stopped himself before he could say something idiotic like _I thought you were going to kiss me, ___or, _I thought that was real_. 'Never mind.'

She reached out to turn off the light, and in the darkness, he heard her say quietly 'I'm sorry. I took it too far.'

'It's fine.' He wanted to reach out and touch her, just to lay his hand on her arm so that she knew he wasn't annoyed. 'There's a weird energy out here.'

'I know. Everything seems so fake. I can't wait for this assignment to be over.'

'Me neither.' It was a complete lie, because, however selfish it might be, out here, he had Scully all to himself. 'The people here seem so alien.'

'You didn't mean it earlier did you?' Scully's voice was so quiet now that Mulder had to lean in to hear her, shuffling up the mattress.

'Mean what?'

He felt her move back fractionally, and the backs of her legs pressed gently against his. She stilled, but didn't move away.

'When you said I fit right in here?'

'Oh Scully, of course not. How could you fit in here, in amongst these deadly boring people? You're this - this incredible human being, and they have nothing more on their minds than if their letterboxes are the right shade of beige.'

She was silent for a minute, and then whispered 'Thank you.'

He listened to her breathing slow, and felt an ache inside of him, wishing to wrap his arms tight around her and bury his face into her neck, to apologise a thousand times. She deserved the world, and the world was not here in this creepy plastic perfect suburb.

'Sleep well Mulder.' She yawned, and he might have imagined it, but he thought he felt her press against him just a little harder.

'You too Scully.' He wrapped his arms tight around himself to avoid reaching for her.

~*~

Mulder jolted awake, thrown from a nightmare where he woke to find the bed empty, a streak of blood where Scully had previously lain. He remembered shouting for her loudly, but he clearly hadn't yelled out in his sleep. The sleeping Scully next to him was proof of that, breathing softly.

The sleeping Scully who had her arse pressed up against his crotch, where he was achingly hard. He bit his lip, cursing himself for having gotten into this situation. Slowly, he moved backwards, trying to extract himself, responsibilities overriding his want. Scully shuffled in her sleep, moving backwards with him, and Mulder almost moaned out loud as she pressed back against him. He wondered, if he made a little noise, if he might wake her long enough for them to move to their respective sides of the bed.

He coughed a little. Nothing.

'Scully.' He whispered. 'Scully.'

'Mulder.' She yawned and arched her back, grinding against him, and this time he couldn't suppress the moan that slipped from his lips. 'Mulder?'

She flipped round to face him, and Mulder buried his head in one of the pillows, knowing that she couldn't see his cheeks burning red in the weak moonlight, but still feeling ashamed.

'Hey.' She said, lying her hand on the back of his neck and stroking tenderly with her thumb.

Her voice was still full of sleep, and she was adorable like this, all tired and warm, and Mulder felt terrible.

'I'm sorry. I should just sleep on the floor.'

'Hey. Mulder. Look at me.' He lifted his face from the pillows, to see hers just inches from his.

She closed the gap between them and kissed him softly. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, Scully sucking his bottom lip between hers, pressing small kisses to the corners of his mouth. And this time, Mulder's heart wasn't beating to explode. There wasn't any adrenaline, or any fireworks, because this was just so right to him. It was perfect, from the way her nails were scratching minutely over his neck, to the gentleness of her mouth, and he couldn't believe it had taken them five years to do this.

Finally they broke apart, and Mulder rested his forehead against hers, screwing his eyes tight shut. He wasn't willing to open them in case this was just a dream, and he'd wake up to find Scully on the other side of the bed, all those miles left to bridge.

'Is this ok?' She asked, running her thumb over his cheekbone.

He opened his eyes, and she was still there, in front of him. 'It's more than.' He said carefully. _It's perfect. It's all I've ever wanted. ___

'Because I've only just realised how badly I wanted to do that.' She moved her hand down from his neck, under his T-shirt, to rest on the jutting angle of his hip. 'And I want to do it again.'

This time he started it, pressing his lips to hers harder than the last time, and she responded in turn, moaning just slightly into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer, wanting, _needing ___. He felt her grip on his hip tighten, and he moved to press a line of kisses along her jaw, groaning as her palm ran along his length, and then moaning her name as her thumb teased his frenulum through his boxers.

'I've always wondered what my name would sound like if you moaned it like that.' Scully said, her voice thick with arousal as he kissed his way down her neck. 'It sounds out of this world.'

Mulder chuckled at her, and then gasped as she swung a leg over her hips, grinding down against him. He reached up and grabbed the edge of her top, helping her lift it over her head and throw it away.

'Remember when we were being decontaminated in the showers?' He asked, resting his hands on her hips as she swiveled them on top of his cock 'I was trying not to look, honest, but just at the end I looked up at the wrong time and I could see everything, and I want to apologise now.'

'I could see everything too Mulder, so we're even.' She ground down hard, eliciting a moan from both of them. 'But if you really wanted to say sorry-'

She lifted one of his hands from her hip, and guided it to her clit, moaning as Mulder began to rub small circles on it.

'I want to taste you,' He watched her with her head thrown back, panting 'Can I?'

She nodded her head. 'Please.'

Pushing her backwards until she was on her back, he untied the string on her pajama bottoms, and pulled them down. He licked a broad stripe up her clit with the flat of his tongue, and felt his cock twitch at her moans, feeling her arch off the bed seeking more pressure.

'You're soaking wet.' He murmured. 'You taste good.'

'Then keep going.' She retorted.

He fixed his lips around her, licking her hard, desperate to hear her come undone. He slipped one finger inside her, her moans turning into whines, his name and expletives combined into one long _oh shit Mulder fuck oh ___that made him push another one inside her and thrust them faster, her hips bucking against his face.

'I'm close.' She keened 'Keep going.'

He could feel her tightening around him, and with one last swirl of his tongue around her clit, she came, yelling his name loudly enough for their neighbours to hear.

He rested his face against her thigh for a minute, panting, before she pulled him up to kiss her.

'For a guy that hasn't had a date in years, you're very good at that.'

'And whose fault is that?' He grinned

'Are you implying that it's my fault you're practically a recluse?'

'Why would I need a date when I have you?'

'If you start being soppy, you're going to scare me Mulder.' She nibbled gently on his bottom lip. 'How are you still clothed anyway?'

'Would you like me to fix that?' He asked.

'If you could.'

He pulled off his top and boxers, abandoning them with the rest of their clothes, and then moved back down to Scully, capturing a nipple in his mouth and sucking.

'I want you inside me.' She carded her fingers in his hair. 'I want you to fuck me Mulder.'

'Are you sure?' His voice was so low, it was almost a whisper.

'Yes.' She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, running her thumb over the head, where beads of pre-cum had formed. 'Fuck me.'

She angled him so he was over her entrance, and he pushed in, stilling when he was all the way and resting his head on her chest.

'Are you good?' He asked.

Shifting her hips, she nodded, and then clenched around him, giggling at the hiss he let out. 'I'm good.'

He pulled out and then thrust back in, and her hands went to his back, grazing it with her fingernails, and she felt better than he could have imagined, tight and wet and hot around him, her damp skin pressed against his, his name a low moan on her lips. He didn't know how they'd waited so long to do this, the inevitable. All reasons for them holding back were gone, obsolete.

'Show me how to touch you.' He panted into her neck 'I want to see you cum again.'

She took his hand in hers, and pressed his fingers down against her clit, showing him the right angle that had her clenching down around his cock, the hand on his back digging its nails in just a little more.

He watched their hands together, rubbing back and forth against her swollen clit, learning her body, how he could make her come undone like this time after time. He glanced up, and saw her head flung back against the pillows, her eyes tight shut, and she looked like a goddess. She was radiant.

'I've wanted this so badly.' He moaned, more an admission than dirty talk, as he sped up the thrust of his hips and she moved to match him.

'Me too.' She gasped, and he could feel her shaking, right on the edge. He slammed into her, and as she came hard, bucking up off the bed and yelling his name, he was right there with her, spilling inside her.

He rested his head on her chest, listening to her still crazy heartbeat, his eyes closed, and it was all Scully, everything in this little world they'd created for themselves out in this creepy suburb. He felt her hand stroking his head, feeling the rise and fall of her rib cage as she calmed herself.

'Do you remember being in the hospital after we retrieved you from the water when you thought you'd jumped off the Queen Ann?' He could feel her voice vibrating against his cheek.

'Bits of it.'

'Do you remember what you told me? Skinner had just left, and it was me and you alone, and you said something that kind of... stuck with me.'

He looked up at her inquisitively. 'I don't remember. What did I say?' He felt her heartbeat speed back up again.

'It doesn't matter. I was just wondering if you remembered.'

'Was it something bad?' He reached up to stoke her face, and then heard her gasp as his fingertips brushed her rib cage. 'Wait, Scully, are you ticklish?'

She shook her head. 'No.'

'You are.' He grinned. 'Tell me what I said or I'll tickle you.'

Silence.

He tickled her, and she shrieked in delight, squirming to get away.

'Oh no, Mulder, stop!' she giggled, swinging her legs off the bed, making to run away, but he gave chase, capturing her, and wrapping his arms around her from behind, smiling into her neck as she wriggled against him, laughing as he continued to tickle her. 'Fine. Fine! Please stop. I'll tell you.'

He loosened his grip, and she turned round to face him, face flushed post-orgasm and post laughing fit.

'You said...' She trailed off. And started tickling him.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in ages but I just watched this episode and it felt like a missed opportunity  
> Your comments and kudos are like virtual hugs :)


End file.
